


Hopelessly In Love

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute SMS I wrote a long while ago, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly In Love

"I don't know if I can love you." That's what Kurt had told the young high schooler. 

He was hopelessly falling in love, yet he didn't know if he could actually love the boy in question. They were both so young, so dumbly in love, yet Kurt didn't know if he could trust himself, or the other. What if it was just the dumb, not real, young love most high schoolers felt? What if it's just a phase? Just something that would end as soon as it started. 

"But Kurt..... I love you so much....." 

"I know... but I just don't know if I can trust myself." 

"But what about all we've been through?" 

The boy made a good point. They'd been through a lot already. The first time Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach because of the boy. The first time they actually talked. Their first kiss. The first innocent kiss that lead to many, many more. Everything they'd been through, Kurt had stayed confident. But this, this made him question everything. They'd never said anything about love. But when it was thrown out there, Kurt didn't know how to react. Of course the thought had crossed his mind, but what the hell was he supposed to do? The thought scared him so badly. Was he really ready for this?

"I just don't know...." Kurt says, his voice barely a whisper, turning and running, running away from his problems like he always had, with tears in his eyes. 

"Kurt!" The boy yelled, but didn't run after Kurt. 

Kurt and the boy never talked again, for Kurt was far too scared of his own feelings to see him again. 

That's what lead Kurt to this. They were welcoming the new Mindcracker, a YouTuber by the name of Zisteau. That didn't lead Kurt to anything, but the voice, that did. The voice was unmistakable. It had to be him, there was no mistaking it. Kurt was usually quiet, but he didn't talk at all. That voice made his heart flutter and butterflies settle in his stomach. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't know if he would ever be. But then they got on the Mindcrack sever. Kurt was having trouble actually logging on, but then he did....

"Kurt Mac?!?" Zisteau asks in bid disbelief.

"Uh.... hey.... Tyler...." Kurt replies awkwardly, already feeling his face heating up.

"We need to talk." 

"Later?"

"Later." 

"Well that was awkward." Guude says with a laugh. 

After all the fun and games on the server, everyone left the call, including Kurt. As soon as one call ended, another popped up. Kurt actually considered not answering the call. He wasn't ready for this. But, he wasn't ready a bunch of years ago. He clicked the answer button and took a deep breath. 

"Kurt?" Tyler asks.

"Tyler?" Kurt asks back. He hadn't heard from or seen Tyler in so long. He almost didn't believe that this was real. It didn't feel real at all.

"Why did you walk away?" Tyler asks sadly. 

"I don't know Tyler. I was so insecure." 

"I-I thought you loved me."

"I did...."

"Did?" 

"I.... I don't know how I feel." 

"I still love you red and blue." 

"I.... I still feel..... something towards you.... but I don't know what." 

"I've waited all those years for you Kurt. I couldn't let you go. I loved you too much to. I even tried daring someone else, but I couldn't stop thinking about you." Tyler takes a deep breath, sounding like he was crying. "I just want you back." 

Kurt took a deep breath, he was on the verge of tears. Hearing Tyler like this hurt his heart. He wanted to kiss Tyler and hold him until he felt better. It was love he still felt for Tyler. It had been so many years, yet it was still there. It hadn't just been young love that wouldn't go anywhere, it had been true. God he was so, so dumb for walking away.

"Uh.... Tyler..." Kurt says nervously.

"Yeah....?" 

"I still love you." 

"Can we be 'us' again?"

"I don't know Tyler.... we'll have to talk about it." 

"Do you still love in Chicago? I can get a ticket and be there tomorrow." 

"I live in Phoenix." 

"I can be there tomorrow." 

Kurt's heart started racing as the words sunk in. Tyler would be here tomorrow. His breathing quickened as insecure thoughts raced through his head. He felt the panic attack coming and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

"Kurt?!?" Tyler asks, fear lacing his voice. 

Kurt didn't respond. All he could do was rest his head on his hands and try to stay calm. Which really wasn't happening. Tears fell down his cheeks and he started shaking. This wasn't good. 

"Deep breathes Kurt. Deep breathes." Tyler says, instantly knowing about the panic attack. He'd helped Kurt through quiet a few, but he couldn't actually hold him close and comfort him. 

"Kurt.... listen to me.... everything will be ok, just breath.... nothing bad is going to happen." 

Tyler hears Kurt's breathing evening out, which is a good sign. "you gonna be ok?" 

"Yeah.... I think I will be..... so tomorrow then?" Kurt eventually says. 

"Yeah. I can't wait to see you again."

".... Yeah."

~~~<3~~~

Kurt stood nervously in the airport. He definitely wasn't for this, he never would be, but here he was, facing a problem he'd ran away from oh so many years ago. He saw Tyler approaching him. He looked so different, yet the same. He'd lost his blonde hair, but his blue-green eyes were the same, beautiful.

"Hey...." Tyler says, approaching Kurt. 

".... Hey...." Kurt replies awkwardly. 

"So.... uh...." Kurt says after a weird silence of just staring at each other.

"Right...." Tyler replies, moving to give Kurt a hug. 

Kurt hugged back rather awkwardly. Tyler's smell was intoxicating, being a mix of cologne and coffee. It made his heart skip a beat. The two stepped away from each other, however reluctantly. 

"You don't know how much I missed you." Tyler says, tears coming to his beautiful blue-green eyes. 

"Don't cry." Kurt says with a hesitant smile, wiping away a few tears with the pad of his thumb. He couldn't miss the way Tyler shuddered and leaned into his touch. 

Kurt brings Tyler closer and rests his head in the crook of his neck. Tyler's arms slip around his waist, gently tugging him closer. 

"Can.... can we take this slow?" Kurt asks, trying to ignore the pure lust he felt. for he knew he couldn't rush things, for both of their sakes. 

"Yeah, we can." 

~~~<3~~~

"So I see you've forgone your hair." Kurt comments over dinner. 

"Yeah, didn't really want to deal with it anymore." 

"I like it, I think it suits you." 

Tyler smiles lovingly at Kurt, taking his hands in his own. "Your still the most beautiful thing in the world." 

Kurt can feel the heat rising I his cheeks. "I..." 

Tyler's smile widened as Kurt became flustered. He couldn't help but want to kiss Kurt breathless and tangle his fingers in Kurt's hair. It had been far, far too long since he'd seen the love of his life. 

~~~<3~~~

When they got back to Kurt's house, Tyler couldn't take it anymore and kissed Kurt. Kurt tenses up at first, but quickly melted into the kiss. The kiss lasted for an impossibly long amount of time before they were forced to pull away, both breathing heavily. Tyler rests his forehead against Kurt's, unable to keep the smile off of his face. 

"When... when is your flight back home?" Kurt asks, suddenly very un-wanting of his 'boyfriend', if that's what you could call him, to leave. 

"I don't have one." 

Kurt suddenly becomes worried and steps back. "But don't you have to go home? What about your job?" 

"None of that matters Kurt. The only thing that matters is you. I can't be without you again, I can't handle that. Your way too important for me to loose again. I'd go anywhere and do anything for you Kurt. I love you so, so much." 

"I... are you sure about this Tyler?" Kurt asks nervously. 

"I'm positive of this. I can have all my stuff shipped her." 

"You know what?" Kurt asks, looking into Tyler's beautiful blue-green eyes. "Lets do it." 

Tyler's eyes light up as he hugs Kurt tightly, spinning him around, laughing all the while.

"I love you Tyler." Kurt says around laughs as he's finally set back down. 

"I love you too, red and blue." Tyler says, pulling Kurt into a deep, passionate kiss.


End file.
